Scarred for life: Imprinted on
by Lilypotterlovesjames66
Summary: She was scarred. Her past still haunts her and she can't seem to move on. Mckenna lost her old life and never had the faith to move onward. But then she moves to LaPush with her adoptive family, and her life suddenly transforms, just by looking in his eyes. Will Embry dig up the love and faith she buried deep in her heart? Will she let him? And will her past come back to hunt her?
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Twilight, I can't own twilight and I will never own Twilight.  
Hey People !  
I've been feeling awfully bored these days, now since camp is over. So I decided to give it a try and write an Embry imprint story. I'm NOT a huge fan of twilight, and I ship Jacob and Bella (sorry Bella/Edward fans !) but I've read a couple of imprint stories and I liked their idea so I decided to give it a try myself. Hope it doesn't really suck.**

Prologue: What happened ten years ago…

I wasn't supposed to live.  
Never have I thought I would come out of that place alive, it wasn't normal; what I've seen wasn't normal.  
I was seven years old, it was a regular day, and I was a regular kid. With two loving parents and a perfect life.  
It all changed when we went there, to the country where I lost my perfect life, and where I've seen some things I'm not supposed to see. We went to Italy, to a city called Volterra.

As a kid, I never really believed in the supernatural, as much as my mom told me a lot of stories about them, I refused to believe them, too bad I was wrong, I was very wrong.

It was the third day of our trip, the tour guide, a woman named Heidi, that woman alone put nightmares in my seven year old mind. Her eyes, even though they were blue, were tinted red, they had a reddish glow and they terrified me.  
The woman offered to take us to a palace located in Volterra, according to her that day there was a festival, called St. Marcus festival. According to their legends, this was celebrating the death of the last vampire ever. I thought that was a huge stunt just to pull tourists, I was semi-correct, it was a stunt to pull people but not essentially tourists, they wanted food.  
We entered that Palace, the people were oblivious to the fact that they will never see the ray of sunshine again, but I was spooked. After a long tour, we entered our supposed final destination, a huge ceramic hall, and then the massacre began.

The first thing I saw was blood everywhere, those…things were fast. They moved everywhere and they were a lot. I looked for my parents, but they were no-where in sight. I was beginning to lose my mind, until one of them spotted me. She was one of the most beautiful girls I've ever seen in my entire life. She had silvery blonde hair and like Heidi, reddish tinted eyes, except those were all red. I was terrified beyond everything at that moment, I actually accepted my fate; I was going to die. She surprised me, she grabbed my hand, and in the middle of the entire massacre, pulled me into a small hole at the back of the hall, and luckily no one noticed.

We slipped unseen, she carried me and she ran away.  
She was insanely fast, and she didn't get tired. We finally stopped when we were at a forest, I tried to back away slowly when she finally looked at me in the eyes.

"Don't be afraid, little one. If I wanted to hurt you I would've left you there. What's your name ?"

I didn't reply immediately, and when I replied, my voice was shaking.

"Mck..Mckenna, m-my name is Mckenna"

She actually smiled, but here smile turned grim, and she suddenly grabbed me by the arms. But when she spoke her voice was gentle but authortive like she was giving me a rule I can never break.

"Listen to me Mckenna, I know you're American, I've seen you ever since you came here to Volterra. I will get you back to America if you promise me one thing, Mckenna. Are you going to do that ?"

Shocked, I nodded too quickly, nearly straining my neck.

"Listen to me carefully, you must never tell anyone about what happened here. No one was supposed to live to tell the tale. If you ever tell anyone what you saw, it will only be a matter of time until they find you and finish you and whoever you told off. They are going to get hold of you and kill you, Mckenna. You can never tell anyone, understand me ?"

Numbly, I nodded, still not understanding how she will return me to America.  
Afterwards she hailed a cab and at a certain time in our journey, I blacked out.

When I regained consciousness I was in a strange bedroom, it was welcoming. It was painted light blue and the sun was shining through the window. I found a note beside me, my name was written in Large letters on the cover.

"Little Mckenna,  
I'm sorry I had to leave, and I'm sorry about your parents. I know that they didn't deserve to die, but the people you are with are the kindest people I could find. They have no kids, they can't have Children. They are going to love you no matter what; they are going to love you as much as your parents loved you. Give it a chance and live your life to the fullest, don't give up on life yet. I'm going to miss you, even though we hardly knew each other.  
Love, Crystal"

I let the note slip through my hands and fall on the floor, and then I collapsed into sobs.  
My life, as I know it was over. I was an orphan, my parents were killed before my eyes and I'm forced to live with strangers.

I remembered her words in her letter, Crystal's words. "Don't give up on life", "Live life to the fullest", "Give it a chance". The question is, could I ?  
I was shattered, broken in the inside. Could I do it ? Would I ever learn to put my faith and love into someone again ?  
I didn't cope with it. Because I know even if I did try, and if I succeeded I would remain scarred. I'm scarred for life.


	2. Moving and Dreams

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed! You guys made my day!  
Here's another Chapter, I know it sounds boring but it will get better when she meets the pack.  
Hope you like it!**

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, I SWEAR!

"Mckenna!"  
"Mckenna it's been ages get out of the bathroom!"

The voices of my two adoptive sisters flowed to my ears, I wasn't paying attention though. I was too busy crying my eyes out. Again.  
10 years, it's been 10 years since they died and still there hasn't been a day I spend without crying.  
I miss them; I miss the parents I barely knew. I still remember my mom, her kind face her smell, everything. But I kept my word, I kept silent. They don't know a thing, my family doesn't deserve to be killed, my family that I've known for 10 years now. Instead of growing up alone, my adoptive parents adopted six other kids, theoretically speaking; my life was anything but lonely.

There was me, than Elliot, Carmen, Alexis, Grace, Tristan and James. Yeah my family became a bit big.  
I never complained, I loved them like they were my real siblings, and when my "Parents" finally managed to give birth, I was ecstatic, and the twins; Heath and Riley became my life.

I loved my life, and when my parents announced that we're going to move, I took it calmly, unlike my siblings. You see, I had what Elliot calls, the potential to be popular, but I just ignore it and push it down. Because I know why I had that potential, ask the boys at my school, they could give you the brief synopsis.  
People think I have it all, the perfect life, perfect parents, good looks and boys falling at my feet. They are wrong. Maybe I was like that, but I don't have something that I wished I did. I have no faith, I can't love.

"Mckenna!"

"Ok I get it!"  
I yelled back, I quickly dried my eyes and washed my face. I got out to finding both Alexis and Grace glaring at me.  
"What were you doing in there? It's not like you're going to prom!"  
"We're moving, that's an enough reason to make you want to cry!"

Typical teenage popular girls. I inwardly groan. They've been moping around ever since our parents broke the news last week.  
"I'm sorry I'm not crying my eyes out; I'll remember to do that next time"  
I said, my voice dripping with sarcasm. Grace rolled her eyes, and Alexis muttered "whatever" under her breath and they both sauntered inside the bathroom, as if they had all the time in the world.  
"Hurry up you two, we're leaving in 15 minutes"  
I told them raising my voice. They replied by slamming the door in my face. "Typical" I muttered under my breath.

"Kenny!"  
I smiled, that was the twins' nickname; in a way, they think that Mckenna is a mouthful.  
The little blonde girl came hurrying forward. Her pigtails bouncing up and down, that alone made my day. She was so cute.  
"Riles, what is it?"  
"Mommy wants you to get Gracie and Lexy to the kitchen because the last time Elliot was hit by shoes."  
I giggled at the memory, Elliot opened the bathroom door on both of them and he ended up with a bruise on his head when Grace's high-heels collided with it. Good times.

I smiled at the girl, "Tell her that that Kenny lost them in their bound world"  
I whispered the last word. Her eyes got wide and she clasped a hand to her mouth and ran out to the kitchen. I chuckled, *Bound up world* was our secret code when both girls are in the bathroom. I was going to the kitchen when mom herself came to my rescue.  
"Sorry honey I put you in that mess, could you go help the others with their stuff? And don't forget to make sure everything you own is in the car."  
I smiled, "Sure mom"  
She kissed my forehead and began her mission of extracting both girls out of their hell-hole.

I shook my head at their raised voices and went to help Elliot, Tristan and dad with the rest of our stuff, seeing as Alexis and Grace are not available at the moment and Carmen was busy sticking her nose to a book.

Fifteen minutes passed and we were on our way. We arrived at the airport with minutes to spare. After successfully getting into the airplane without leaving someone behind, the plane took off.  
I blacked out. I dreamt that I saw her again. Crystal. Until now I still have the paper that she left beside me. She was still so inhumanly beautiful, and even though it's been 10 years, she still looked young as if she hadn't aged a day.  
_"You've grown, I'm afraid I can't call you little one anymore"  
_She was smiling at me, showing her pointy teeth. I shuddered but I half-smiled at her. Her smile flattered, she looked at me sadly.  
_"You haven't followed my advice, Mckenna."  
_I hung my head, I remembered her advice. I can't do it. And she's supposed to know that.  
_"Don't bury it Mckenna. Give it a chance. Please."  
_She pleaded. I was confused. I never asked myself who is Crystal to me. Why did she save me back 10 years ago? What did she gain from that?  
As if reading my mind, she smiled. Her red eyes, the same ones that terrified me beyond anything were twinkling merrily.  
"_You'll find out soon Mckenna. You're a smart girl. By time you'll figure it out, but you'll need help."  
_That caught my attention. I looked at her again questioningly and she smiled a secretive smile.  
"_Take my advice Mckenna. Let someone in, believe in yourself, you'll not regret it"  
_She smiled another smile and then she disappeared and my dream changed.  
I was standing in a clearing waiting for something. My breath caught in my throat when I saw a giant grey wolf with black spot on his back. But I didn't run away. Even when he approached me I didn't flinch, instead, I kneeled down and patted his head. He smiled, if a wolf could smile I mean.  
I was about to say something when someone shook my arm.  
"Mckenna, we arrived."  
Carmen said gathering the books that were laid in heaps around her. I shook my head lightly until I noticed the stuff that was laid in my hands.  
I was holding a golden locket, I golden locket that I remember too well. The very same one that my mom wore on our last trip. Beside it there was a note. Looking exactly like the one that was beside me 10 years ago. Again my name was written in huge letters. In it there were only three words, "Don't give up."  
_  
_**Liked it? Hated it? Review and tell me!  
And if anyone of you is wondering how Crystal managed to get her those stuff, it's her powers. She could Teleport and could make herself invisible, I hope that explains it.**

**I hope you guys enjoyed reading it. I'll try to update soon.**


	3. School and Brown eyes

**Here it is, finally!  
Sorry for the late update.  
Hope you enjoy the chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight!  
If I did, Belle would have ended up with Jacob and there will be companion books for the wolves. So rest the case. I DON'T OWN!**

I got over my shock quickly as Carmen quickly gathered her books and took off. I followed her not really paying attention to my surroundings.  
"How did she do that?" that was the question that kept on replaying in my mind. I mean I know that she's all super-natural and stuff, but how can she bring these stuff to me, while I'm in a plane, and without getting noticed?

I shook my head uncertainly, and followed Carmen, who's stupid enough to read while walking. Grace and Alexis were chattering in the back-ground, I wasn't surprised when their conversation was about boys, but then Grace had to be paying attention to me when I was sleeping.

"Hey Kenna, why were you muttering *I can't, you know I can't* when you were asleep?"  
"yeah it seemed so weird and…Freaky." Alexis echoed.  
I cursed under my breath. Grace has to be the curious cat in my freaking family, and Alexis, being Alexis has to agree with Grace. Even if she didn't hear it herself.

"Nothing, I really can't remember." I lied to her.

And Alexis being the ditz she is, believed me. No such luck with Grace who narrowed her eyes at me. I averted my gaze, not too quickly.

The Ride home was exceptionally quite. It's weird when you come to think of it, my family is always the big loud one. But it did give me a chance to think about my dream.  
The first thing that crossed my mind is that this is the first interaction Crystal has with me ever since she left me 10 years ago. And she's interacting with me while I'm moving. At same time, she's asking me to open up. She's partially right.  
I've never had a boy-friend or a best friend for that matter. I spent the last two years; my freshman and sophomore year without friends, to my parents' dismay. Having a boy-friend was out of the question. Mostly it was because all the boys wanted me for my looks and when Elliot found out he threatened to beat the living day-lights out of them. Having an over-protective brother is awesome sometimes.

After reaching our new home, our parents announced that we'll start school in three days, because school hasn't started here in La Push yet. Whereas back at our home in Berkeley, California, school started about a week ago.

I mentally sighed, three days, and then the freakin' nightmare begins. New hallways, new lockers, new classrooms, new faces. Now you know why I totally love my life, great, just great.

At a certain point, I can't remember when, I fell asleep. Though I did remember when I began dreaming. I was back in the clearing, the same one in my other dream. And the wolf was there. This time, I had the chance to look at it in the eyes. They were chocolate brown, and in some way, they hypnotized me. I mentally shook my dream self, this is a freaking wolf Mckenna get a dam grip on yourself!

The wolf chuckled as if hearing my thoughts. And my eyes felt the way back to it's eyes. They were so…humanly. They looked intelligent enough and I could almost imagine them on a person. I found myself asking the wolf,

"What are you"  
The wolf chuckled again. He put his paws on my arm and motioned me to follow him, as I was beginning to get up, the most annoying voice sounded in my head.

"Mckenna!"  
Now the nightmare begins.

-o0-0o-o0-0o-

Three days later….

BEEEEP, BEEEEP, BEEEEP.

The most annoying alarm clock in existence came to life. I growled and threw my pillow on the floor. I heard the shrill screams from the room next to me, the one that Grace and Alexis shared, and I almost chuckled.

You see, my father didn't trust either girls especially when it comes to waking up for school. So he came up with this so-called ingenious idea.  
He had big microphones installed in five rooms; mine, Elliot's, Carmen's, the Barbie's' hideout and James'. And when the family's clock strikes 6:30, the alarm sounds in the five rooms. That way, mom could stay next to the twins' and my dad won't waste his morning energy trying to wake the princesses in the room next to me from their slumber. And hey, don't be surprised, my dad was the top of his graduate class in MIT; you have to spare the genius man sometimes, especially when it comes to figuring out plans.

I quickly took a shower and wore the clothes my mom insisted on buying me the day before when we were in Port Angeles. Which, I have to add are too showy for my liking.

After nearly waiting for half an hour for the princesses to emerge from their hell-hole. We piled into our Chevrolet Captiva that my parents got me and Elliot for our 16th birthday. Well actually my 16th birthday, but they said that we're to share the car, something I didn't really seem to mind, and neither did Elliot. Every time we're in it I feel extremely guilty because of the amount of money our parents spent to get it.

Since our house is close to the town, and not really deep in the woods, we found ourselves at school in less than 10 minutes.  
James quickly hurried to the middle school that was right next to our high-school. And we just stood there, the five of us, staring at the school for five minutes. We still had 15 minutes to spare. I looked at my siblings, and I chuckled mentally. The administrator will have a shock when she sees the five of us along with our shared last name; Grey.  
We were all a year apart. Elliot is a senior, I'm a junior, Carmen is sophomore, and Grace and Alexis are both freshman.  
Carmen was the first one to cut our silence, muttering that she needed to check the library before classes start; she hurried toward the office in a sprint. Grace and Alexis followed chattering away, and already beginning to rate every guy their eyes lay on. That left Elliot and myself.  
"You nervous?"

He asked, smirking but his eyes were concerned. I laughed quietly and shook my head.

"No, just…overwhelmed a bit"

He chuckled and looked at me,

"Ready then?"

I took a deep breath, and nodded.

"As I'll ever be"

As we walked, I kept my head down, but I already could sense every eye in the vicinity on me, something that made me so uncomfortable. Elliot protectively put an arm on my shoulders, and I chuckled silently. The boys at this school are going to have a hard time.

As we reached the administrator's office, I noticed seven abnormally large hunky looking dudes leaving it. Elliot, being Elliot, accidentally knocked the papers from the hands of one of them. The guy was vibrating and he slowly turned around and looked menacingly at Elliot that I was tempted to run.

"Ever heard of watching were you step you…"

Another guy from the hunks put a hand on his shoulder and he stopped vibrating a bit

"Chill, Paul. They look new"

They guy, Paul, growled under his breath, but I hardly noticed. Those eyes. Those chocolate brown eyes that kept me hypnotized in my dreams were right in front of me. And they bore into mine. They belonged to a guy, not to a wolf. I tried to listen to the conversation next to me between my brother and the menacing dude, Paul. But somehow my eyes can't leave that guy's face. Same to be told if we are talking about the called guy. He was staring at me open-mouthed, looking like a blind man who just saw the sun. His eyes showed everything; promises being made, compassion, loyalty. But most importantly, I found two things. Two things that shone the most brightly in his eyes; Love and faith.  
I snapped out of it, only to find my brother making plans with the guys that were almost going to beat him up minutes ago.

"Mckenna, you're going to sit with us at lunch?"

Lunch? What is he talking about? How long was I out…staring at the guy, I mean.  
My answer came when the bell rang across the hall.

"How long was I-I mean is this the second bell?"

I caught myself before I said *Staring at the guy*. My brother frowned at me, it really isn't everyday when I become confused. The other guys chuckled though, except the chocolate brown eyed guy, who was still, mind you, staring at me with a small smile tugging at his lips.

I blushed before mentally slapping myself. 'Mckenna Grey, get a freaking grip on yourself, since when do you blush because of a guy?'

"Sis? Are you ok?"

"What? Yeah, I'm fine Elliot, I'm-I'm alright"  
'Seriously what the hell is wrong with me?' I asked myself. One look at a guy I've never seen before and I find myself having-No, Stop it, you're not liking someone, you don't even know him for Pete's sake.

"I'm going to get my schedule; I'll see you at lunch ok?"

I didn't wait for an answer, I hurried toward the closed door and left before that guy comes anywhere near me, having him near me is enough to make my whole body vibrate. I shuddered and looked at my Schedule; Geography. Now my day cannot get any worse.

**Sorry, I was supposed to update yesterday, but for some reason the internet broke down last night and I had to wait till it was back. This is the longest chapter I've written; take it as an excuse for my late update :D  
If I get enough reviews I'll update tomorrow. So please review and tell me what you think ;) **


	4. Friends and Tingles

**Disclaimer: I don't own.**

Embry's POV

School started today, again.

I hate school. Don't ask me why, but I just hate it. This includes the hallways and the teachers. The one thing that makes me go is that same orders me around with his god damn alpha voice, so it's more or less forced.

We sauntered inside the administration office, enjoying the giggling coming from girls from every direction. It didn't really matter anyway, Sam told us, or mind you he ordered us that we're not allowed to date anyone in case we imprint, because he wants to avoid having another Leah episode. Now the main problem is that imprinting is freaking rare but Sam won't take no for an answer. So long story short, no girls. Bummer.

After gathering our stuff; Paul having a little difficulty because he had an extra pack of papers in his hands. We slowly made our way to the door. But unfortunately for Paul, some idiotic klutz knocked all the papers from his hands. I heard Paul growling and I snickered. I turned to their direction, only to find a tug in my stomach, and my eyes forcing themselves upwards, slowly meeting with soft silver orbs. And as if on cue, the world stopped.

I was face to face with the most beautiful creature I've ever laid eyes on. Everything about her made my skin tingle, she was perfection. It was as if gravity no longer holds me to earth, she does, and she was everything I'll ever wish for. I knew now how imprinting feels like, because I know that I've imprinted on her.

Our gaze was locked, neither of us looked away, and I loved it that way. She was beautiful in every way, and I swear I could spend everyday of my entire life just looking at her. Her eyes looked like shining well-polished silver, her hair was of medium height, jet-black and wavy and it fell grace-fully on her shoulders. She was not pale, but not tanned either. Just the perfect tone, and they matched the few freckels that were on her nose.

She changed emotions quickly that I was tempted to laugh out loud, but I held my ground as my eyes bore into the love of my life. Her eyes were calculating but they held no fear, as if nothing could shake this girl.

As quickly as it happened, she suddenly looked away, and I felt the warmth that filled my body moments ago leave me. My eyes ached to come in contact with hers again.

"Mckenna, you're going to sit with us at lunch?"

Her name is Mckenna, I found myself loving that name even though I've never heard of it before.

"How long was I-I mean is this the second bell"

She caught herself quickly, I felt a smile tugging at my lips, and the pack laughed. She blushed, her cheeks turning rosy. She looked beautiful.

I heard her brother asking her if she's ok, I semi-panicked, but she shrugged it of. I noticed that she's avoiding having eye-contact with me again, and I felt my insides drop.

"I'm going to get my schedule; I'll see you at lunch ok"

She didn't wait for an answer. She hurried outside and closed the door behind her. I was tempted to go after her, but Quil shook his head and mouthed "Wait till lunch." He then winked and mouthed "you're so whipped"

I growled at him but turned toward her brother and Paul.

"She's not always like that, Mckenna's normally really out-going, but ever since we came here, she's been acting a bit weird"

"How?"

I found myself speaking, and her brother looked at me, and shrugged.

"I dunno, she talks in her sleep, and let me tell you Mckenna never talked in her sleep before. She also has strange dreams. Strange dreams about wolves"

That got our interest, our heads shot up in his direction and he stared at us startled. Jared tried not to sound surprised as he asked him about it.

"Wolves you say? What kind of dreams?"

He shrugged again, clearly not knowing what to say.

"I dunno exactly, she refuses to talk about it"

I sighed and turned away from the now useless conversation. I told them I'm going to class, but in reality I was just looking for an excuse to look for her.  
She has dreams about wolves, like nearly all the imprints. I remembered when Kim told Jared in our presence that she dreams of wolves now and then.  
I shook my head lightly and went to my first class, Math.

-0o-o0-0o-o0-0o-o0-

Mckenna's P.O.V

I allowed my head to drop slightly as I waited for class to start. No one exchanged with me more than a hello till now, and truth to be told I never really initiated a conversation with anyone. My head was still buzzing about what happened this morning.  
'Those eyes, how can they be the very same?! Those intense chocolate brown eyes, could they be the same?'

'No they couldn't! Stop it Mckenna! There is no such thing as werewolves'

Another voice sounded in my head and I sighed in exasperation.

"Excuse me? Can I sit here?"

I snapped out of it, I turned to find a pretty girl looking shyly at the empty place next to me. I managed a smile and nodded.

"Sure"

She muttered a thank you and sat quietly. She looked at me again and started talking to me. Just the exact thing that a girl who lacks social skills like me needs. Just perfect.

"You look new aren't you?"

I managed another smile as I replied.

"I am, actually, I'm Mckenna"

"Kimberley but you can call me Kim"

I nodded smiling uncertainly. She stayed quiet for a moment then she added,

"You must be the new girl the guys are talking about"

That made me shoot up, I felt my eyes widen as I replied.

"Guys were talking about me?"

She laughed at my expression, and she nodded slightly,

"Relax, they just got a bit excited because hardly anyone transfers to this school, mostly anyone who goes here is friends with his friends since kindergarten"

I relaxed a bit, but I still was feeling a bit nervous. I hated the attention, it drives me crazy!

"Sorry If I'm making you uncomfortable, I'm normally really shy around people but my boyfriend and his friends are bugging me about it all the time that I have to open up a bit."

I smiled at Kim, she really looked nice and she sounds like me a bit. I opened up after that and before the lesson was over, I think I found my new best-friend.

-o0-0o-o0-0o-o0-0o-o0-0o-0o-

"Hey Kenna, want to sit with me at lunch?"

After the lesson ended, I found myself walking toward the lockers with Kim. She was a really friendly person. She talked about Jared-her boy friend all the time. I personally think they are so sweet together even though I've never seen him with her. She seemed like she never had a girl-friend before or for a long time. She confirmed it by saying that her last girl-friend was in her second year in junior high.

Afterwards she became quiet and refused to talk about it so I just shrugged it off.

"I'd like that"

I replied to her earlier question, she brightened and smiled at me.

"Great! You and Jared could meet then, oh and his friends off course"

I snapped at that, I guess she saw the worried expression at my face and she grinned lightly.

"Don't worry, you'll like them, and they'll like you too. Just don't be alarmed by the amount of food they eat"

I looked at her questioningly and she smirked,

"They like to eat a lot so don't feel repulsed"

I shrugged and smiled at her. I went to my locker and I told her that I'll see her at lunch. I went over to my locker and opened it.  
After putting all my stuff away, I found them again in front of me, those chocolate brown eyes. I stumbled, but I found two arms holding me and preventing me from falling.

"Th-thanks"

I managed to say, he replied in a deep husky voice that made butterflies in my stomach erupt, and I cursed myself silently.

"No problem, Mckenna"

I looked up again to meet his intense gaze and I nearly fell again. He chuckled silently.

"Can I trust you to stand up or are you going to fall again?"

He was teasing me, I looked up again to find him smiling, and I found myself nearly melting in his smile. 'Stop it!' The voice shouted. That made me snap out of it.

"Thanks, I should be going"

I managed to extract myself from his grasp, feeling the warmth on my arms fade away; I looked up to see his eyes, the warmth that I saw this morning was still there.

"I'm Embry, we met this morning"

I found myself nodding involuntary, and he smiled at me. I wanted so badly for those tingles that I'm feeling to stop, but when I tried, I failed miserably.

"You're brother is eating lunch with us, he told us you usually sit with him, so I'll see you there right?"

"Um…No, I'm eating with a friend"

His grin dropped, he was about to say something else when the bell rang. I mentally sighed in relief. Now I can avoid him.

"I have to go, sorry I'll be late for class"

And for the second time, I left not waiting for an answer. I didn't look back. I can't trust myself even with that. I could still feel the tingles of his soft warm skin that he left on mine when he caught me. Those alone made my heart beat faster and slower at the same time. Something about this boy is setting me off, every time I'm around him, which is only twice, I feel a connection and it's killing me.

'I can't like someone, you have no heart Mckenna, you can't love. Stop doing this to your self'

I muttered over and over again inside my head. And somehow my rather thick skull got the message, but I still lost in thought the rest of day.

After what seemed like 15 minutes for me but in reality 4 hours, the bell sounded in thee halls signalling the beginning of the lunch period. I quickly gathered my stuff, took a deep breath and went over to the cafeteria.

Luck was definitely not on my side today. I entered it to get the shock of my life.

Kim was sitting in a table with seven huge hunky dudes, one of them just happen to be Embry. Kim looked up and waved me over, but I was frozen in my place. Embry's eyes that were forlorn looked up and saw Kim who was making her way over to me.

And suddenly his eyes that were sad seconds ago were now joyful.  
"Hey, you made it! Come on"

She was talking to me but I remained frozen in my place. It seems that karma is seriously hating on me today; the guy I'm trying to avoid is one of my best-friend's friends. And here I thought my life couldn't get more dramatic…

**Here it is! Finally..  
Sorry for the late update, I was on vacation and my mom wouldn't let me use the laptop… But here's an extra large chapter, so please please please with a cherry on top read and review ;) **


	5. Question and Revelations

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight**

**Chapter 5: Questions and Revelations**

**Mckenna**

"Mckenna?"

"_Mckenna?!"_

My brother's voice brought me back to reality; I glanced at him to see him looking at me with a funny expression on his face.

"What's wrong with you today?"  
"What's wrong with me?"

I asked back and he looked at me sarcastically, I shrugged and looked away, because Elliot and only Elliot could tell when I'm lying. Perfect.

"You're not yourself, the last time I saw you like this was the first two or three weeks right after I was adopted"

I shrugged again, not bothering to answer, and not knowing how he could possibly recall how l looked then. Thankfully, Elliot dropped it. Again, one of those things I like about Elliot.

"What happened to you?"

Kim was grinning in a nice way at me; I managed a small smile and shrugged again.

"Nothing really, I just-you know became a bit um-nervous, because the cafeteria's filled with people and I actually really hate attention, so I became a little confused because of the amount of people around me that could stare at me, something that I hate…"

I realized I was blabbing and I really had to stop. Fortunately Kim also thought so and helped me to shut up.

"Whoa, calm down, blab much?"

She was joking and I managed another smile. She took me by the hand and led me to the lunch table. I managed to avert my gaze that was pleading to come in contact with his. I could feel his eyes on me, but I ignored him. Or I tried to, my brother just had to strike up a conversation with him and include me in it.

"I was just telling Embry how much you hate attention; he was kinda freaked out because you looked so out of place when you entered the cafeteria"

'Freaked out?' Why would he be freaked out? I mentally shrugged and I looked at Elliot and I gave him an unimpressed look.  
"The secret's out too soon. I have to transfer to another school now"

I sarcastically replied and Embry flashed me a grin; one that I responded to without hesitating, the same one that made the blush creep up to my cheeks.

Crap.

I looked away to find Kim watching the scene in front of us with a hint of a smile on her face. I looked at her funnily and she winked suggestively.

Oh my god.

I'm pretty sure my eye-brows shot up to my hair-line. I shook my head in a really ridiculous way that she burst out laughing.

"Never going to happen"  
I whispered and she still kept on laughing.

" ' . "

She managed between giggles and I rolled my eyes. I was about to start eating when the soft yet husky voice interrupted me again. Interrupted and made my stomach flutter.

"Hey Mckenna?"

He wasn't exactly calling me; it sounded more like he was asking me to reply. I slowly swiveled my head to look at him. I looked at him and was a bit astonished to see the hopeful glint in his eyes really visible.

"Yeah?"

I replied, also in a form of a question. He smiled at me, almost looking relieved that I responded. Looking at me right in the eye, he spoke.

"Do you mind if I…ask you a few questions?"

"About what?"

I replied without losing a beat and he looked at me nervously then he smiled a slow smile.

"I just want to get to know you, I mean isn't that what friends do?"

Friends? We're not friends. We barely spoke to each other before. This may be the first proper conversation I've had with him ever since I've met him.  
He looked at me uncertainly and really nervously; you'd think he's professing his love for me or something.  
Wait. Where did that come from? Love me? He just met me, and why am I actually thinking of it? AND WHY IS MY STOMACH FLUTTERING AT THE THOUGHT? Am I losing my mind?  
Yup I'm defiantly losing my mind.

Shaking my head mentally, I looked at him to find him watching me intently. He cautiously rubbed the back of his neck. Yet another sign he's nervous.

"Um…we're friends?"

I thank god that my voice wasn't squeaky as I replied. He smiled at me while answering.

"I hope so"

I had to smile, even if when I did I was a bit reluctant at first. He smiled back and I felt the blush creep up again. Damn those girl hormones.

I looked down quickly before he could notice that I'm blushing.  
"So, are we friends?"

Again it was there. There was an air of hopefulness in his voice as if the only thing he ever wants right now was to be my friend.

"I um..Guess so"  
as I replied I looked up at him to find him grinning from ear to ear. His smile was so wide that I'm pretty sure if smiles could break faces, his would be breaking right now.

"What's your favorite color?"

Really random, I raised an eye-brow but I managed a smile too.

"Random much?"

"I'm a random guy, you like it?"

"It grows on you I guess"

He grinned again but he looked at me expectantly waiting for my answer.

"I don't know, um blue and green? Bluish green. You know, the color of the sea"

"That's unique, never heard of it"

"I'm a special person" I said in a sarcastic way while rolling my eyes.

"That I'm sure of"

He replied smiling and I felt my cheeks warm up again.

"Next question"

I lowered my head a bit, but I felt his eyes watching me closely.

"What's you're favorite movie?"

"10 things I hate about you"

I replied without losing a beat he smiled at me and then asked,

"Why?"

"I never really thought why, I just like Julia Stiles bad ass atittude and I guess it doesn't hurt that Heath Ledger was so freakin hot"

He looked at me, an offended expression on his face.

"You think Heath Ledger was hot?"

He seemed struggeling to get the word out and I almost laughed at loud.

"Yeah, name one girl that doesn't think he was."

He shrugged and asked me another question.

"Favorite actor?"

"Johnny Depp and Darren Criss"

"Don't tell me, you think they are good looking too?"

"Am I that easy to read?"

I smirked lightly as he shook his head, the offended look returning to his face.

"Next question"

I was now smiling, technicaly I was sort of enjoying his interrogation. He was...nice I guess, not like other boys who flirt with everything that literally breathes. I shook away any other thoughts concerning him, my stomach doesn't really need the excuse to begin to flutter.

"Favourite T.V series?"

"Glee, Scrubbs, Grey's Anotemy and Lost"

He heaved a sigh of relief, and I looked at him funnily, he smiled and said,

"You're the first girl that didn't mention liking Vampire diaries"

I shot up as I heard him utter 'vampire'. Till this day, that word still makes me feel like my bones are on fire, I actually feared the word itself. I felt his smile flutter and his eyes narrow in concern. I guess he felt me shudder because his smile suddenly disappeared and his face was scrunched in concern.

"Mckenna are you okay? Did I say something wrong?"

He moved his hand and I felt his warm fingers on my own cold ones that were lying on the table and at that moment I felt electricity, as if I was shocked.

That gesture pulled me out of my reverie.

I quickly grabbed my hand from underneath his, and just like that I saw the hurt in his eyes. I didn't give him time though.

"I have to go, I'm not really feeling well"

And with that I grabbed my bag, leaving my un-eaten lunch on the table. I left the cafeteria quickly before anyone could realize what happened. But as I left, I felt his eyes on my back. I imagined them; those chocolate brown hypnotizing eyes filled with hurt. I won't lie, it broke me a bit.

I shuddered again and I sped up, knowing that while my mind is focused on getting away, my heart could possibly make me turn around.

My heart. Since when do I have a heart?

I'm supposed to be heartless, uncapable of emotions. So why does my heart wander to the part when a small spark was formed just when he touched my hand?

_"Your heart is lost Mckenna, your heart was lost the day you lost your parents"_

Somehow, in the near future, I knew that line won't set me straight again. Not when I'm around him.

**Embry**

I hate myself.

Why do I have to mess everything up?

What did I say wrong?

Why do I have to be the worst imprinter ever?

I can't even have a conversation with her without her being mad and leaving. I can't believe it. I can't live with this.  
The thought of her un-happy makes me want to beat the living day-lights out of myself. Yeah, hitting myself is the perfect solution.  
Now I sound crazy.

'But what did I say wrong, or rather what did I do wrong?' I found myself wondering. The last thing I told her was that it was a relief that she didn't like vampire diaries.  
As soon as I said that, the color drained from her face and her grayish-blue eyes shrunk and became blank.  
Lifeless, as if she's dead.

The thought killed me, my own skin burned from the thought. Her eyes were glassy and frightened, as if I mentioned a deadly subject.  
As if she knows that vampires do exist.

I shook my head again at those thoughts. No one could possibly know about their existence and live to tell the tale. Except perhaps that vampire girl that Jacob is crazy about.  
How could she possibly know about them? Who could've told her?

"We're all adopted actually, that's why we don't look like each other"

Elliot's voice snapped me out of my thoughts. I turned to find him talking to Paul who was staring at a nerdy looking girl that was sitting in a lunch table at the other side of the cafeteria. The look on his face was neutral; he hasn't imprinted. Yet.

"So you're saying, you and Mckenna aren't really related?"

I saw Elliot shaking his head and grinning.

"No we're not, not one of us is related to the other. Mckenna was the first to be adopted actually, her parents died somewhere in Italy when they were on vacation in some freak car accident. Our parents, who were there on yet another attempt of surgery so they will be able to give birth, took her in after hearing her story."

I stopped listening there. Vampires, Italy, new-born army fight last year…It all added up.  
One of them, Dr Carlisle's adoptive sons mentioned that there's some sort of leech organization somewhere in Italy. He said they didn't follow animal diet. He said they drank the blood of humans.

They were vacationing in Italy.

Mckenna's parents didn't die in a car crash.  
The next thought took me all my freaking self control to not explode in to a wolf in the middle of the cafeteria. But I felt myself shaking madly and Jacob noticed.

"Embry out now!"

He pulled toward the door and kept a firm grip while we were passing the lockers. I felt the familiar tug in my stomach as went into a hallway. This is where I saw her again.

She was standing in front of her locker holding a small locket in her hand. I heard her sobbing uncontrollably and I felt my anger melt away.

It was replaced with hurt.

It broke my heart seeing her like this, so vulnerable so weak.

Slowly Jacob removed the firm hand he had on my shoulders, I felt him skidding back to cafeteria, but my eyes remained on Mckenna, my Mckenna.

Whose tears broke my heart as they fell down her pretty face.

I didn't stand there, I broke out of my trance and I reached out to her, only to find her turn suddenly and look at me.

I stopped and looked at her. Her eyes were red-rimmed from crying and her cheeks were flushed. In an instant I took her by the hand and hugged her tightly, trying to give her strength.

And this time, she didn't leave me and run away.

**Am I the only one who thinks that Embry is a bit of a smart alec? He is a bit too smart for his own good I guess.  
What do you guys think? Please read and review! I know I haven't updated in a long time, but I can explain. My laptop got a virus and everything, and literally EVERYTHING was deleted from it. So I had to type this entire thing from the beginning using my brother's laptop. So please PLEASE forgive me.  
Also I want to know your opinion about something. Should I make Paul imprint on one of Mckenna's sisters? Or is that too cliché and has been done a lot of times? Please tell me your opinion in your reviews, or I could set up a poll later and let you guys vote!  
Goodbye for now, and I promise my next update is going to be sometime this week!**

**Don't forget to review!**


	6. Comfort and Acknowledgments

**Disclaimer: My mind isn't…imaginative enough to come up with the sparkly vampire idea, so therefore I'm not Stephanie Meyer, so rest your case, I don't own.**

**This chapter is merely Elliot and Mckenna's P.O.V; I promise you that next chapter will contain Embry's.**

Mckenna's P.O.V

I wasn't really aware that I was in school anymore, just the moment he mentioned the word vampire, that entire day flashed in front of my eyes, and the memories played inside my mind, from the day we left the United States till the day we met her, Heidi. My memories this time were focusing on her, her face flashed through my mind, my eyes met her glowing red eyes, they were still as menacing as ever, and they were glaring at me in a terrifying intense way that is supposed to leave me screaming.

I couldn't help it, I broke down. The hurt and emptiness that I felt that day was slowly returning, those memories filled my mind, I started hearing the screams I heard that day inside my head, I shivered uncontrollably and I found myself clutching my mom's locket in my hand so tightly. With the shivering increasing, I felt eyes on my back; I slowly turned around to find myself face to face with Embry. His eyes held pain and sadness, and that broke me more. I waited for him to say something, but he took me by surprise. He never said a word, he slowly made his way to me, and he enveloped me into a hug. I stopped shivering immediately as I felt the intense heat coming from his body warming me up. I felt safe for the first time ever, and I managed to surprise myself; I didn't pull myself away.

After what seemed like forever, I managed to remember the fact that I'm actually crying in Embry's arms in the middle of the hall, right in front of the doors leading to the cafeteria, which is going to burst open in less than five minutes. And to tell you the truth, the butterflies in my stomach that are now, mind you increasing, are not really helping me out in this situation.

I looked up and found his eyes glued to mine.

"I-I'm Sorry, I did-"

I didn't even get to finish what I'm saying, for he put his fingers on my mouth signalling me to stop talking. I broke away from his embrace, and I felt the warmth leave my body immediately. As I looked up again, I found his eyes still looking at me.

Holy crap, he needed an explanation.

I was already starting to form up a weird combination in my mind, when Embry took me by the hand and spoke.

"You don't have to explain anything you're not really ready to tell"

I smiled at him, and he smiled back, though his eyes were still in pain, like he knew exactly what I'm feeling or more importantly, what I'm actually dealing with.

"Come on; let's go back before someone notices"

He took me by the hand and led me back to the Cafeteria. The moment his hand touched mine, I swear I felt electricity, there was this spark. I mentally sighed. Embry Call what have you done to mess up my mind like that"

I said to myself as we entered the cafeteria once again.

Elliot's P.O.V

After about five minutes, I was beginning to feel alarmed. Mckenna disappeared followed by Embry and still there is no sign of both of them. Ever since we got here, Mckenna's attitude changed, she wasn't really herself. The Mckenna I know doesn't space out for a long time and doesn't stutter when she speaks. And then there's Embry. I know we only met him this morning, but I knew Mckenna well enough to say that there was an instant spark between them. Mckenna never dated; she was never interested in guys, or people in general. Our parents were always worried about her anti-social attitude, I was too but I never really minded having her around my friends. Mckenna was my favourite sister, that's why my mind always has to wonder back to why she's always upset. Off course she'll smile and laugh but I could feel it's not really coming from her heart, there was always this hurt expression on her face every time I catch her sitting alone. I would always tell myself that maybe she's not really into big groups that's why she never really had friends, that being another reason to why I always threaten any guy who wanted to ask her out, something she never seems upset about, she actually looks grateful for it.

Paul was still going on about the girls in the school. He seemed to take the role of the school's official womaniser really seriously. I smirked at that, making a point to myself to order my two hormonal sisters to stay away from him, though I know they'll ignore me. I looked around, still looking for Mckenna. I wasn't surprised when I found our two Barbies sitting with the jocks and the blonde ditzes in the middle of the cafeteria room. I glanced back to the table where Carmen sat, she was still engrossed in the blasted book that she bought at the airport, but she wasn't alone like always. She had the entire collection of nerds the school offered, though they hardly talked to each other, they were all sticking their noses in books. My eyes scanned the rest of the cafeteria until they fell on another girl. I stopped. I felt my eyes widen as I looked at her, she was beautiful. Her copper skin glowed in the ray of sunlight that was coming from the window; her beautiful sleek jet-black hair was cut in a pixie-cut. And although I only saw one side of her face, I knew that she was perfect.

And as if she felt my eyes on her, she slowly turned to look at me, and she gasped. Her eyes were beautiful, the brownish-hazel iris seared into my soul. I couldn't help but notice everything about her, but I was wrong, she wasn't perfect, she was more than that. Her gasp slowly broke, leaving her face stuck between shock and a half-smile. But in my opinion, she still looked beautiful.

"Holy crap, is this the official whipping day of the freakin year?"

That was Paul, and I heard the rest of people sitting at the table laugh, but I hardly paid attention, she was coming our way, and I felt the words sticking in my throat. I secretly prayed that when she comes and speaks to me, the words will come out.

"Emily is going to have a field day, now that there are two new ones" Quil said smirking. I briefly let my eyes wonder back to them as I asked who Emily is. Paul was the one who replied.

"She's the cousin of the girl that you've been ogling at ever since your eyes picked her out of the entire student body." Paul smirked and I caught a glint of mischievousness in his eyes. I felt my cheeks heaten up and I looked away from Paul who was laughing as if his life depended on it.

I looked back to where she was seated to find her gone, I looked around me in alarm searching every corner of the cafeteria until I heard an amused chuckle from behind me and a silky soft voice that echoed in my ears.

"Looking for someone?"

-0o-o0-0o-o0-0o-o0-

Mckenna's P.O.V

I was a bit reluctant to enter the cafeteria again. Mostly because Elliot will only take one look at my face and will know exactly that I've been crying.

As Embry slowly reached out to push the doors, he must have felt my reluctance, though how he felt that, is beyond me.

"Are you okay? Do you want to go in?"

I shook my head and his arms dropped to his sides again. He took my by the hand and led me outside of the building. We both sat on a bench in silence. I was aware of his eyes that were on my face and I slowly turned my head to look at him. As soon as our eyes met, I felt another spark, but it wasn't coming from our hands, that were still clasped together. It was merely coming from our contact. He smiled at me,

"Could I continue my interrogation please?"

I laughed; he was able to break the silence in a funny way. First time I met a guy who was able to do that, but that was probably because I avoided guys back at my old school.

"As long as we don't mention the V word anymore, I'm cool with it"

I replied smoothly, but my mind was scolding me, I mean "the V word" how stupid can I sound?

But if Embry thought that was stupid, he didn't show it at all. Instead he smiled a big smile and fired new questions at me. I answered them all with a smile on my face. I didn't notice that lunch period was over; time seemed to pass really slowly whenever he's around me, which is sort of freaky since we only just met today. I have no idea what I put myself into, but each time he smiled at me, winked at me in a playful way, even looked at me, my heart fluttered slightly and I felt myself acknowledging the truth even more. Before my mind could come up with the How and when questions, I found my heart answering. Maybe I'm still broken; maybe my heart hasn't healed and still has a huge hole inside of it. And maybe I only met him for the first time today. But I found my mind sigh happily at the thought, as if it's been struggling to acknowledge it in the first place.

I think...I am falling for Embry Call, and it scares me.

The truth dawned on me, but I felt my body relax, but it also made me anxious. Truth is I never wanted to be physically attached to anyone again. The fear of losing someone I love for the second time is going to be the death of me.

But I don't love Embry; I just have a tiny, microscopic crush on him, right? Right?

Oh crap.

-0o-o0-0o-o0-0o-o0-

Elliot's P.O.V

I haven't seen Mckenna all day, but Jake ensured me that she's okay and I settled to that. I also found out the girl's name. Her name was Leah, Leah Clearwater, she was Seth's older sister and she was a senior like me. If someone asked me before today if I believed in love at first sight, I would've laughed and said an out-right no. But after meeting her, I'm pretty sure that it does exist. After talking to her at the lunch table, Paul took me aside and tried to warn me that she's still a bit bitter because she used to date Sam, who left her for her cousin Emily. I couldn't help but voice my opinion. I mean, what kind of cousin betrays her own family and dates her cousin's ex-boyfriend? After pointing that out, Paul just told me that I won't understand, but I shrugged it off. I just have this feeling that I have to protect this girl, though she looked fine by herself, standing at 5'10", I was barely taller than her, standing at 6'2". Our first conversation was slightly awkward, Leah wasn't really sure how to deal with anything, and the guys kept smirking at that, something that she answered with death glares. But mostly I found her really nice, even if she had a hard time expressing her emotions, which I found rather cute.

It was at the end of the day when I saw Mckenna again. I found her outside the buildings sitting on a bench with Embry. She was enjoying her time; I saw it in her eyes. It was probably the first time I see the laughter and happiness reaching Mckenna's eyes, it made me smile.

"I wonder..."

**A.N: I have a confession, first school started which is incredibly annoying, because did I mention before that I hate school? No? Well I hate school, because I find it incredibly exhausting to wake up each day 7 am in the morning. Second thing is that I was suffering from a major author block, which I'm fortunately cured from at the moment. I dropped the idea about Paul imprinting on one of her sisters, but I have a better idea thanks to Clarinetgoddess62. Enough with this long A.N. How do you like the chapter? Did you like it that Leah imprinted on her brother? I only did that because I found nearly all the stories portraying Leah as a bitter bitch, and since I like Leah's personality, I wanted her to have a happy ending for once. Please review; your reviews make my days bright.**


End file.
